


conelly forever

by larvitar



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, reggie is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Reggie didn’t think she could be so intimidated of some pretty 8th grade girl- and yet, here she was.☆★☆regelly , one-shot , fluff , good wholesome content





	conelly forever

**Author's Note:**

> or: my take on a fake twelve forever episode, i love reggie she’s baby... she’s so cute and conelly reminds me a lot of my middle school crushes lol. anyway regelly time babey

“-so Gwen and I almost totally got ambushed by this squatter in the abandoned record store. Like, he just came out of completely nowhere and was all like, ‘Bluh bluh bluh, begone from my realm!’”

Todd’s stories never ceased to be entertaining, Reggie thought as she and Esther laughed at Todd’s imitation of the squatter. “Man, what a turd,” she said, before taking an obnoxiously large bite of her sandwich.

Reggie had gotten used to Todd’s stories about Gwen, and hey, Gwen was pretty nice. She had been worried about Gwen interrupting her time with Todd, but sometimes she can’t really hog Todd. She can’t blame Gwen for wanting to hang out with Todd, because hey, he was a pretty cool guy.

”Hey, did you guys hear that next Thursday they’re screening a movie in the auditorium?” Esther asked, stabbing a fork into a cherry tomato in her salad. “It’s an A/V club thing, apparently. Tickets go on sale tomorrow during lunch if you guys would be interested,” inquired Esther, looking back and forth from Todd and Reggie.

”I think that could be really cool,” Todd said, putting a chip leisurely in his mouth. “Reggie?” Todd questioned, smiling in her direction.

”Pssh,” said Reggie, “we can make a way better movie on Endless. We don’t need some fancy ol’ film directed by a teacher starring a bunch of exhausted students.”

”Actually, it’s not directed by a teacher. It’s all student-made and everything, and I think we should do our part to support the arts at our school,” Esther said, fork wavering in the air.

”Oh yeah, it’s all a bunch of 8th graders, right?” Todd inquired, swallowing a chip.

”Yeah! That girl Conelly is directing it, and-“

Reggie’s cheeks turned a dark pink as she immediately tuned out to what Esther was saying. Conelly. The girl with the pretty, pretty face and soft brown eyes that made her nervous for no real reason. Maybe Reggie contracted Scarlett fever every time she caught sight of her. Or maybe, she was slowly dying and being weak in the knees for this pretty 8th grade girl was the symptom she was increasingly close to death. Crud, who knows.

Reggie stood up at their lunch table then. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she stammered, cheeks still a shade of pink as she rushed out of the lunchroom.

Reggie rushed to the girls bathroom, pushing open the door as she went over to the sink and splashed water on her face. “Man, what’s my damage?” Reggie groaned, folding her arms on the counter and grumbling into them as she put her face in her arms. ”This is so embarrassing,” Reggie mumbled to herself.

Crud, she was a total mess.

☆★☆

”-I just don’t understand why I get so nervous around this girl, Brown Roger. It’s like, I don’t hate her, I actually think she’s super cool, but-“ Reggie put her face in her hands, dramatically dragging her hands over her face. “-she makes me feel like I’m gonna fall over every time I talk to her, which is totally bogus. I mean, I’m Twelve! I shouldn’t be so affected by some pretty 8th grade girl.” 

Reggie sighed, stroking Brown Roger’s soft fur as the little creature in her lap chirped sounds of encouragement, hugging up against her. Reggie smiled, hugging up against the little guy as he chirped sounds of happiness. “Thanks, buddy,” Reggie said.

”Hey Reggie!” Esther greeted, coming to sit next to Reggie on the hill overlooked Endless she was perched on. “Hey, are you okay? ‘Cause earlier, you kinda ran off during lunch, and Todd and I were pretty worried about you. I mean, I don’t think I said anything to upset you, but if I did, you’re free to tell me, you know.”

”You didn’t do anything wrong, Esther. It’s just-“ Reggie groaned again, putting her face in her knees before turning to face Esther. “What does it mean if whenever you see somebody, they make you seriously nervous and you feel like you’re going to fall over, and you keep saying the wrong things whenever you talk to them?”

Esther lit up. “Reggie, that means you have a crush! Oh my gosh, who is it? Is it Jason from English? Man, I always thought you too would be a good match. Like, he’s just serious enough where I think he’d balance you out, but he’d still let loose with you. Oh, no, no, no, wait, is it Ted in our gym? I always thought he was kinda cute, plus he’s so go-with-the-flow that you guys would totally be perfect for each other. Or is it-“

”Esther.” Reggie stated. “It’s not- it’s not a boy,” Reggie mumbled.

”Oh,” Esther replied, quietly. “Then who is it?”

“That girl Conelly. I don’t know- it’s so dumb, especially because she made me so nervous that she was the reason I broke my key to Endless that one weekend.”

Esther gasped softly. “Oh. Well, you could just try talking to her? Communication is probably your best option in this situation. After all, the more you talk to her, the more comfortable you’ll be with her.”

Reggie groaned loudly again, throwing her head back. “Ugh, why does this stuff have to be so hard?” She fell onto her back, Brown Roger scampering from her lap to lay next to her, Esther following suit as she laid back.

“So do you wanna go to the movie?”

Reggie sat up with a newfound confidence. “You know what? Heck yeah! We’re gonna go to the movie and I’m gonna talk to this girl!”

”Yeah!” Esther chimed in, with Brown Roger offering squeaks of encouragement as well as pumping his fists.

”We’re gonna have fun,” Reggie remarked, petting Brown Roger on the head. “And it’s gonna be great.”

☆★☆

“This is so not great,” grumbled Reggie, rifling through her closet as Todd sat on her bed, Esther standing next to Reggie’s closet, attempting to offer some kind of help, to no avail. “I want to impress her, but... I still wanna look like me.”

“Well, maybe just go for something you’re comfortable with. You don’t really have to impress her now, it’s not like it’s a date, or anything.” Todd added.

”It’s just stupid. I think I really like her, and I don’t want to mess this up.” Reggie closed her closet doors, bonking her head up against them. “Ugh.”

”Hey, you got this, Reggie.” Esther came up next to her, giving her shoulder a polite squeeze. “If she truly likes you, she'll like you for you.”

”Esther’s right,” Todd said, getting up to sidle up to the other side of Reggie.

”Then maybe we should just go now, before I doubt myself.”

”You sure?” Todd asked, cocking his head.

”S-sure as I’ll ever be,” Reggie stammered, putting on a fake air of confidence. “You got the tickets?”

Todd pulled out three red paper **ADMIT ONE** tickets from his jeans pocket. “Got ‘em right here.”

”Sweet,” Reggie responded. “Now let’s dash,” she said, smirking, as she swaggered out her bedroom door.

”Sure hope she’s sure,” Todd muttered, following Reggie out the door. “Sure hope so.”

☆★☆

Esther and Todd easily found three seats not too far from the stage, a projection screen looming over, coupled with the projector in the back of the room. Reggie had excused herself before they found their seats, under the excuse of “mental preparation”. Reggie had asked them to save her a seat, as she took a deep breath outside the school’s auditorium. Thank gosh they arrived early for good seats.

”Hey, Regina,” a voice said from nearby. Reggie almost broke her neck to try and find the source of the voice, only to see none other than Conelly standing in front of her, smiling at her as she leaned against the faded brick of the school. “So you decided to come see my directory debut?”

Reggie’s face flushed, knees weakened, and mouth went dry. Geez, she was embarrassing. “Uh- Maybe. I mean- for sure, like, totally, brah. Couldn’t miss it for like, uh, the world.” Reggie laughed stiffly, trying to make her awkwardness come off as more of an act than genuine anxiety.

Conelly chuckled, only increasing Reggie’s intense blush. “You’re kinda strange, Regina. I can appreciate it, though.” As if to worsen the situation, her Endless key starting glowing somewhat under her shirt.

Conelly’s expression changed seeing the dull glow of the Endless key under Reggie’s shirt. Her brow furrowed, looking directly at the now bright glow, reaching out a hand.

”Hey, are you-“

Within instants of Conelly touching the key gently through Reggie’s shirt, the two warped to Endless, Reggie’s face still impossibly flushed, as the two landed on the warp in a heap.

”Ugh- geez-“ Conelly rubbed her head before looking around at the colorful environment that was Endless Island. “Uh, where the heck are we?”

Reggie, suddenly regaining consciousness, slipped out from under Conelly. “Um, this is Endless Island.” Reggie dusted herself off, before turning to see Conelly.

Conelly’s Endless outfit was less vibrant than Reggie’s, but it still had a unique charm to it. She was wearing a red sports jacket, zipped up just enough so the collar flared out, with patches and other memorabilia dotting it. She was wearing dark jeans, with big black combat boots almost coming up to her knees. Her look was accentuated by her black fingerless gloves, and Reggie was completely taken aback.

Not because she looked bad, or anything. In fact, quite the opposite. Looking at Conelly looking even prettier than usual (which was a hard feat to achieve) just completely knocked the wind out of her. Reggie’s cheeks were still the very familiar pinkish-red that they seemed to permanently be for the past ten minutes, and thank all that is rad for Conelly speaking up, before Reggie made even more of a fool of herself.

”Hey, sick threads! Where did these come from, though?” Conelly asked, scrutinizing her outfit, looking at her fingers in her fingerless gloves, wiggling them around.

”Uh,” Reggie coughed, suddenly feeling more out of place on Endless than she ever had in the real world. “That’s your... Endless outfit. The, uh, island kind of creates it for you, and y-you can only wear it here. B-by the way, you look... um... really pretty in that outfit.” Reggie blushed again, realizing her implications. “Um, not to say, you don’t look pretty normally, just-“

Conelly laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, I got what you meant. And hey, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Conelly winked, sending Reggie’s heartbeat into a frenzy. “Uh, sometimes, but um, like, thanks! I’m, uh, trying.” Conelly chuckled lightly again, Reggie’s pulse growing by the second. “Uh, do you want me to show you, um, around the island?” Reggie asked, sheepishly putting a hand behind her neck.

”I’m down for that,” Conelly replied, smiling, as her and Reggie embarked down a path to tour the island. “I’m so down.”

☆★☆

”Ohohoho, Big Deal, what do we have here?” The Butt Witch cooed, peeking through her binoculars at Reggie and Conelly talking and laughing, while sitting on top of Big Deal flapping his wings as helplessly as he could.

”Uh, Twelve has a new friend, m’am?” Big Deal sputtered, trying hard to speak without being suffocated by the Butt Witch’s legs gripping his head.

”No, you fool. Do you smell that?” The Butt Witch sniffed the air theatrically, taking in the scent. “It’s the scent of hormones, Big Deal. You see, Twelve _likes_ that girl. And as we all know, romance never ends well. So let’s do Twelve a favor and help her quit while she’s ahead, don’t you think?” The Butt Witch purred, steering Big Deal down toward the ground. “A little bit of this, and this-“ The Butt Witch added a myriad of ingredients to a glass vial, mixing it up as she did so.

“And now, for the special ingredient.” The Butt Witch spit in the small vial, now filled with green liquid, as it emitted smog in the shape of skull and crossbones. “Now, Big Deal, I need you to go give this to Twelve. Make sure that she drinks it.”

”B-but m’am-“ Big Deal was cut off, as The Butt Witch gave him a “Bye now,” and seemed to disappear. Big Deal sighed, knowing what he’d have to do.

”Aw man,” grumbled Big Deal, making his way to find Twelve and her newfound crush.

☆★☆

Reggie and Conelly had been touring the island for awhile, cracking jokes, and getting more comfortable with each other. It had been pretty eventful, with all of Endless’ residents being too oblivious to realize Reggie’s big gay crush. Leave it up to them randomly running into Big Deal to mess it up.

Big Deal had walked straight into Reggie, startling the both of them and making Reggie fall over. “Big Deal? Ugh, man, what do you want?”

Big Deal instantly hid the potion behind his back, trying to play it off cool, as miserable at that as he was. “Uh, nothing, totally nothing. Just taking a nice walk, isn’t it a beautiful day outside Twelve?”

Reggie frowned at him. “I don’t buy that. What’s behind your back, Big Deal?”

Conelly had been standing just a few feet from Reggie, giggling at the interaction.

”Um- well-“ Big Deal started, before Reggie swiped the potion from behind his back, rolling her eyes at it.

”Should’ve known it’s just another worthless task for you to do from the Butt Witch.” Reggie scoffed, tossing it into the air for Conelly to catch it.

”Hey, wait, what is this stuff?” Conelly inquired, curiously looking at the green potion. “Is this a prop? I mean, for a prop, it looks so real. Is this actually liquid, or-“ Conelly tilted the vial in the direction of her mouth, and before she could hear Reggie say “Conelly, don’t-“ the liquid landed on the tip of her tongue.

”Ew- what is this stuff?” She asked, shaking around the vial. Reggie, relieved, blew out a puff of air. “Oh man, thankfully that bogus green stuff didn’t affect you.”

“What do you mean?” All of a sudden, Conelly’s eyes glossed over, a sickly, green sheen appearing on them. “I feel wonderful,” she said, laughing maniacally as ten copies of Conelly surged out from both sides of her.

”Your Endless power is cloning? Ugh, that’s so rad!” The clones started to charge her, and Reggie knew what that meant. “Flaps, give me something to subdue these creeps!”

”You got it Twelve!” The little octopus sing-songed, spitting out a lasso. Reggie spun it, eventually trapping some of the clones in the rope. However, her success was short-lived, as the clones broke free and continued their charge.

”Flaps, give me something else!” Reggie felt desperate. This was so much harder than any other battle she had fought, because she couldn’t just solve this with beating up the enemy. She couldn’t _hurt_ Conelly, not only since she liked her, but especially knowing that wounds in Endless can carry over to real life.

”Aye-aye, captain!” Flaps said, spitting out a grenade with a heart in the middle.

Reggie worriedly looked at it as she caught it. “A grenade? Flaps, I can’t use this!” By this point, she was getting hysterical. How are you supposed to stop someone you can’t hurt?

”It’s a stun grenade!” Flaps said. “Just try it!”

Reggie sighed. “Whatever you say, Flaps.” She threw the grenade at the horde of clones, temporarily throwing them off guard. It was no use, though, as they continued after a solid ten seconds, getting closer and closer to Reggie.

”F-Flaps, do you have anything else?” Reggie stuttered. “I’m sorry Twelve, I don’t have anything else to subdue them with!” Reggie started panicking. “Oh, man, what the heck am I gonna do-“

The clones took ahold of Reggie, making it so she was stuck in place, as Conelly advanced on her, eyes still that sickly green.

”Man, this is all my fault- it’s all my fault that I decided to be so stupid and- man, this would be so much easier if I didn’t like you, it’s so bogus-“

The green from Conelly’s eyes seemed to dissipate, the clones disappearing, letting Reggie fall onto the ground with a _thud_.

“Wait- what?” Conelly said, conscious regained.

“Oh,” Reggie started, realizing that, _crud, she heard that_. “Um, I _like_-like you Conelly.” Reggie coughed, standing up and continuing as Conelly’s cheeks were dusted a light pink. “That’s why I was being mad embarrassing in front of you before when you tried to talk to me, and I was acting like a total dork, so like, I’m sorry-“

“Hey.” Conelly started, putting a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “No need to apologize. I’m sorry for going all crazy on you back there. Now, what do you say we get back to the movie?”

”Oh, uh, yeah, for sure.” Reggie said, grabbing Conelly’s hand, blushing for what it seemed like the twelfth time today. She went to the warp pad and took out her key, Conelly giving her a gentle smile.

”Let’s go back,” Reggie said, holding Conelly’s hand with now sweaty palms as the two evaporated into pink dust to return back to the school.

☆★☆

The two appeared right outside of the auditorium, both of them landing with an _oof_, the two girls laughing to themselves. “We should probably go inside,” Conelly began, as the two girls went inside the school’s auditorium.

Reggie easily found her seat, with Conelly attending to the projector. Conelly gave Reggie a wink and a thumbs up, with Reggie returning her with a hang loose sign and a wink of her own. Conelly giggled to herself, with Reggie turning back around with a dopey smile on her face as she sunk back into her seat.

”Reggie!” Esther whisper-shouted. “Where were you? You almost missed the beginning!”

”I was just attending to some business,” Reggie replied coolly. “Nothing big,” she responded, sinking into her seat. “I promise.”

☆★☆

After the movie was over, Reggie, Esther, and Todd had opted to stay after (mostly because Reggie wanted to talk to Conelly, but whatever).

”Dude, it was so sick when like, the Evil King was like, ‘you’re going to eat those words!’ and then started like, stabbing the other dude with his sword. All of the action scenes were like, so good, dude.”

Conelly giggled softly, putting a hand on Reggie’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re gushing about stuff,” she whispers, leaning in and kissing Reggie on the lips.

Reggie’s had minimal kissing experience. She’d see boring couples on her mom’s telenovelas do it, but it was always uncomfortable that made Reggie squirm and give audible “Ewwww!”s as her mom shooed her to her room, telling her it “wasn’t child appropriate anyway”.

However, this? It’s so much different. It’s short, it’s sweet, and it’s soft. Conelly tastes like strawberry lipgloss, the kinds Reggie used to eat because it tasted good, and her hair smells like nice shampoo. Before she can savor the moment, however, it’s over.

Then, Conelly’s walking out the double doors, waving at her, and saying “See you later, Reggie.” And almost instantaneously, Reggie’s heart explodes.

☆★☆

”No way,” Todd says, mouth gaping when Reggie tells him and Esther all that happened with her and Conelly in the past few hours. “So Mrs. “Romance-Is-Stupid-Soulmates-Aren’t-Real almost ditches us to kiss a girl? That’s crazy.” He says, smiling.

”Oh, shut up,” Reggie says, smiling like a dope once again. 

”I’m so happy for you two!” Esther says, beaming. “Does this mean you’re dating? Did you ask her out? Ooh, are you guys like, girlfriend-girlfriend now? This is all so exciting!” Esther cooed, spinning around.

”Guys, guys, I don’t know what we are just yet, but-“ Reggie grins at the ceiling, falling back on her bed. “I know she’s the raddest person I’ve ever met.”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> omg i love twelve forever so muchhhh ;___; i watched all 25 episodes in the span of like, two days. SO SO good. anyway i needed to make a fake ep about reggie & conelly, reggie’s gay panic is astounding... anyway kudos & comments r appreciated and reggie is my gay scoundrel trash daughter  
☆★☆  
torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
